


Friends will be Friends

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Confusions and Blurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this like five chapters ago. This scene is a few hours after Steve got Bucky back.

The Winter Soldier woke up with a blurred mind and vision. He catalogued his surroundings automatically. He was strapped to a table with an IV in his arm. He could hear soft breathing over the beeping of a heart monitor. Whoever was in the room with him moved closer. The Winter Soldier refrained from tensing up while testing restraints on his metal arm. He was locked firmly in place.

“Bucky?” a foreign voice said. Was that some sort of code? His new name? That had to be it. It wouldn’t be the first time they changed his alias.

“Yes,” he answered automatically. He heard a sigh of relief as someone who wasn’t his handler appeared.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” The happiness in the blonde’s voice was unwarranted, making the Winter Soldier suspicious. When he didn’t respond, the blue eyed stranger frowned. “Bucky?”

“Where am I?” He had to get to an extraction point. He hadn’t been given a mission so this was probably some test, a learning experience. Failure was not an option.

“You’re in SHIELD HQ,” the blonde answered. SHIELD, the enemy of Hydra. The Winter Soldier’s head suddenly hurt. SHIELD was the enemy or was Hydra? He couldn’t remember. “Bucky, are you okay?”

What had his handler, Tony, told him to do if he was ever captured by SHIELD? That had been at least three sessions of being frozen and brought back to life ago and memories always became muddled after being frozen. At least his new handlers only wiped his mind once at the very beginning, or at least he thought it was only once.

The other man was speaking again and the Winter Soldier forced himself to listen while trying out his restraints again. The ones holding down his legs were the weakest.

“Don’t you recognize me, Buck?” His head was starting to pound and worsen every time this man said that name. “It’s me, Steve Rogers. We grew up together in Brooklyn. You used to tease me about never getting a dame to dance with me.”

The Winter Soldier felt his head split open. There was something painfully familiar about that name. Slowly a memory formed.

_“Listen carefully,” Tony said while red engulfed the assassin’s metal arm, “if you’re ever captured by SHIELD ask for Steve Rogers.” An image of a tall blonde appeared. “He’s the only one you can trust. He’s a friend.”_


End file.
